Seamus Gets His Wish
by boysboysboys
Summary: Seamus has longed for Harry since the first year... now finally in his sixth year with the boy who lived, will he get his chance?  First FanFic! Please Read and Review. XXX Lemon XXX Seamus/Harry


I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters. I Just enjoy writing about them :)

First fanfic, and first boy on boy... let me know what you think.

It was late. Harry was sitting up in the common room finishing up his essay on the importance of charms by the warmth of the fire. He was about to head up to bed when he heard someone coming down. Harry turned to see Seamus entering the common room from the staircase to the dormitories.

"Oi...what are you doing up?" Seamus asked.

"Finishing up this beast of an essay, you?"

"Couldn't sleep..."

Harry had never noticed how sexy Seamus' accent was. It made him seem tough and mysterious. It could also have been the fact that Seamus was wearing just his boxers, that showed off an impressive size of a lump underneath. Harry could feel his own lump tightening in his boxers thinking about what was hidden beneath Seamus' revealing boxers. Harry had never really paid attention to the fact that Seamus was a buff bloke. He had perfectly toned arms and remarkably chiseled abs.

"What are you staring at Harry?"

"Err... nothing" standing up awkwardly trying to avoid what just happened.

"Off to bed already? I though we could hang out..." Seamus said looking disappointed.

"Umm yeah, I'm really tired though... sorry."

"Harry, I know you were staring at me."

"Seamus, I'm sorry... I was just curious...I hope you aren't mad!"

"MAD? I'm ecstatic! I have thought about you as more than a friend since first year... I've been waiting for this moment for 5 years now!"

"And what moment are you referring to?" Harry seemed confused.

"The one that just happened now, when you finally seemed interested in me."

Before Harry could respond Seamus stood up off the cozy arm chair and walked over to Harry. He wrapped his arms around Harry's waist and pulled him into a deep kiss. The moment their lips met Harry knew this felt right. Harry kissed Seamus back and allowed Seamus entry as he felt his tongue prodding at Harry's lower lip. Seamus slowly pushed his tongue into Harry's mouth and explored every crevice, he wanted to know everything about Harry. As Harry's tongue met Seamus' they explored each other until Harry pushed his own into Seamus' mouth to reverse their roles.

Seamus then lifted Harry up and carried him to the couch and slowly lowered him down. Seamus could barely contain his hardening cock in his small boxers. He grabbed the bottom of Harry's sweater and pulled it off his head. He then kissed Harry again and moved down to his neck. Seamus kissed along the collar bone and stopped at Harry's nipples. He slowly circled his tongue around Harry's left nipple and began to suck until it hardened and repeated this process on the other. Harry let out a soft sigh that seemed to spur Seamus on. Seamus began to kiss his way down Harry's toned abs and slowly reach the waist band of his pants. Which he slowly unbuttoned and unzipped. As Seamus slid the Chosen One's pants all the way off he revealed a pair of tight briefs that perfectly outlined the shape of his throbbing cock.

Harry couldn't handle the feelings swirling in his mind and gave up at fighting them off. He swirled Seamus and got on top and he sucked on Seamus' nipples as he massaged the Scottish boys cock. Harry then lowered his head and began to remove the only thing keeping Harry between Seamus' throbbing member. Harry pulled the boxers off and Seamus' cock sprang free. As Harry grabbed hold Seamus softly moaned out Harry's name. Seamus stood up and Harry began moving his hand up and down. Finally Harry kissed along Seamus' thighs teasing him and licked a slow line from Seamus' balls all the way to the head of his cock.

Seamus screamed out in frustration and Harry pressed his lips to the head of Seamus' cock and slowly slid his lips down to the base. As Harry moved his head back and forth he slowly increased the speed.

"Fuck yeah, oh Harry, stick my cock down your throat...uhh" Seamus moaned as Harry took Seamus all the way down his throat.

"I'm gunna cum..." and with one finally move of his head Seamus shot a load of cum down Harry's throat which Harry gladly swallowed. Seamus was satisfied but was excited to give the boy who lived a run for his money so he slowly slid to his knees to join Harry. Seamus kissed Harry and tasted his own essence. He then pushed Harry back onto the floor and kissed all the way down to his briefs. Seamus yanked the briefs off as fast as he could. Hardly able to contain himself Seamus engulfed all 7 inches of Harry's member. Stuffing Harry's cock all the way down his throat was just as satisfying as he had dreamed. It didn't take long for Harry to cum, and by then Seamus was hard again. Harry began sucking Seamus off again but Harry twisted his body around so both boys had each others cocks in their mouths. Both boys sighed and moaned simultaneously. Seamus was on top of Harry and slowly lifted and bent Harry's legs over Seamus' shoulders so as Harry sucked hard on Seamus, Seamus could take a peek at Harry's tight and wet asshole. Slowly Seamus took his tongue and slithered it all around Harry's hole and Harry giggled with excitement, Seamus knew that both boys were ready.

Seamus got up to his knees and Harry continued to suck his cock and then Seamus lowered his own asshole over Harry's mouth which he gladly accepted and licked. Once satisfied Seamus stood up and bent Harry over the armrest of the couch. He lined up his hard member with Harry's asshole and slowly pushed in. Harry feeling a mixture of pleasure and pain at the penetration cried out. Seamus was all the way inside Harry and when he knew Harry was comfortable he slowly began to rotate and rock his pelvis. The pace steadily increased and Seamus couldn't stand the tight walls of Harry's behind hugging his cock like that. He knew he wouldn't last long. Seamus could feel the tip of his cock brushing Harry's prostate and Harry was screaming and moaning in pleasure so loud Seamus thought they would wake up the whole Gryffindor House. Seamus wanted to tease Harry a bit so he pulled out and stopped. Harry turned back and looked Seamus in the eyes, showing him how much he wanted him. Seamus then deeply kissed Harry and laid him on the couch and spread his legs. Seamus then re-entered Harry's tight ass and fucked him as hard as he could. This was the final stretch. Harry couldn't believe how good it felt to have Seamus' cock up his ass and thrust his own hand up and down his cock. The two pleasure were too immense and Seamus released a load of cum into Harry's ass and pulled out to continue cumming all over Harry's chest. The feeling of the warm liquid all over his body and inside his body made Harry release his load onto Seamus' stomach.

Seamus collapsed onto Harry and he kissed him lightly, the two fell asleep on the couch as their cum mixed together and neither of them thought about the consequences that might come in the morning.

Please R/R... Thanks!


End file.
